Te Quiero
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Je l'aimais tellement, que je l'aime encore.


Premier OS basé sur une chanson, tellement encouragée par Jeanne et Mandie que j'ai fini par en écrire un ( Oui oui j'avais dit que j'en écrirais jamais…). Et pas sur n'importe quelle chanson, une chanson faite par un belge bien évidement, Stromae, « Te Quiero ». Prend place après la rupture.

Ciao )

**_Un jour je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite su que  
Qu'on allait devoir faire ces jeux absurdes  
Bijoux, bisous et tralala_**

**_Mots doux et coups bas  
Insultes, coups, etc, etc..._**

_La première fois que House avait aperçu Cuddy c'était à cette stupide fête de fac, il était là, à faire le beau au milieu de tout un tat de filles facile sans trop d'intérêt, et il l'avait vu, dans un coin avec son verre et quelques amies. Elle était belle, d'un coup il ne vît plus qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns frisés qui tombaient sur ses épaules frêles, ses grands yeux bleu gris, sa peau claire,…Il était comme hypnotisé. Il alla lui parler, elle n'était pas du genre à ce laisser faire comme toutes les autres premières années. Non elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça. D'abord elle l'envoya balader. Puis quand il arrêta de ce conduire comme le tombeur trop frimeur qu'il était, elle accepta enfin de danser avec lui. Cette nuit là ils la passèrent ensemble. Même si House ne l'avais plus revu pendant un bon bout de temps, il savait qu'il la reverrait, ils étaient trop compatible que pour ne jamais ce revoir. _

_Effectivement il la revît quelque année plus tard, il l'avait directement reconnue, il ne l'avait jamais oublié, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et ses boucles avaient disparues mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux. _

_Les insultes et les coups bas étaient leur moyens de communications depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, c'était complètement différent de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à se confier l'un à l'autre 20 ans plus tôt aussi bien physiquement que émotionnellement. Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient maintenant, à leur grand regret à tout les deux._

**_Non, pas les miens mais les siens oui  
Notre enfant d'viendra aussi le sien ensuite  
Enfin c'est le juge qui insistera j'imagine  
Imagine-moi, télé sous le bras et mes jeans sales et puis tout ça_**

_Ils étaient sorti ensemble, pas longtemps, moins d'un an. Et pourtant ils avaient été comme un vieux couple. A vrai dire, rien ne changeait vraiment dans leur relation, ils se prenaient la tête, ils se disputaient, ils criaient toujours plus fort, mais le soir quand ils étaient uniquement entre eux, avec Rachel, c'était différent, ils était comme une famille, la petit fille était très attaché au diagnosticien, il avait été plus ou moins là à toutes es étapes de sa vie, depuis le moment ou Cuddy l'avait ramené à l'hôpital. Pour Cuddy il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour sa fille. D'ailleurs pendant ces quelques mois de relation elle avait désigné House en tant que tuteur légal pour sa fille si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. _

_Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, House et Rachel se voyaient peu, ce qui les touchaient beaucoup tout les deux. _

**Je l'aime à mort, mais pour la vie  
On s'dira oui, à la vie à la mort  
Et même en changeant d'avis, même en sachant qu'on a tort  
On ne changera pas la vie donc comme tout le monde j'vais en souffrir jusqu'à la mort**

_House et Cuddy ne pouvaient pas rester éloignés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre. Ils finissaient toujours par recoucher ensemble, c'était comme des aimants, dès qu'ils s'éloignaient quelque choses les rapprochaient. Ils allaient certainement mourir ensemble, House en était certain, ils se prendraient la tête et ils se réconcilieraient sur l'oreiller, et ils finiraient par mourir comme ça l'un avec l'autre. Ca se passerait comme ça c'était certain ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir House le savait mais c'était comme ça, c'était inévitable. _

****

Te quiero  
J'voudrais être son ombre  
Mais je la déteste

_C'était vraiment contradictoire, il voulait tout faire avec elle, il voulait la suivre comme son ombre, il voulait ne jamais la quitter, c'était notamment pour ça qu'il ne se lassait jamais de venir l'embêter dans son bureau. Mais pourtant quand il venait dans son bureau c'était généralement pour ce disputer avec elle. Rien à faire il avait besoin d'être avec elle et pourtant dès qu'ils étaient ensemble ça finissait mal. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus un coupe 'officiel', depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il l'a détestait autant qu'il l'aimait, il voulait être avec elle et ne plus la quitter mais d'un autre côté la rupture lui faisait tellement mal…_

**Te quiero  
Même au bout du monde  
Et bien qu'elle y reste**

_Il serait capable de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, juste pour ses grand yeux au coloris unique qui le faisait rêver depuis des années, juste pour elle il parcourait le monde. Si elle était mutée dans un hôpital à l'autre bout du monde il irait. Ou du moins, il y aurait été maintenant qu'elle l'avait quitté, il ne savait plus s'il serait prêt à ça._

**Te quiero  
Oui je l'aimais tellement  
Que je l'aime encore**

_Elle était parti quand il s'y attendait le moins, ça faisait mal, très mal. Il l'aimait tellement, et depuis si longtemps. C'était comme si il l'avait aimé toute sa vie, elle l'aimait aussi, il le savait. Cette rupture l'avait fait souffrir, pourtant il suffirait qu'elle claque des doigts pour le faire revenir, il l'aimait tellement fort, qu'il l'aimerait toujours. _

**Te, te quiero  
Je n'aurais pas l'choix non  
Jusqu'à la mort  
Te quiero  
Jusqu'à la mort  
Te, te quiero **

_Mais l'aimer pour toujours avait des conséquences. Il allait la subir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était peut-être une sorte de masochisme, mais c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien, Cuddy était son aimant peu importe ce qu'il fasse ça sera toujours pour elle, en fonction d'elle. Toujours. _

**Te quiero  
Un jour j'la reverrais et je le saurais tout de suite  
Que ce s'ra reparti pour un tour de piste  
Un môme de plus, un nouveau juge  
Et puis leurs odeurs de pisse  
Ça d'viendra juste une fois de plus répétitif**

_Ils avaient rompu et pourtant, il suffisait qu'elle l'appel pour qu'il accourt, c'était pareil à chaque fois dès qu'elle avait besoin il était là, comme si c'était pour ce faire pardonner ne pas l'avoir fait quand ils étaient en couple. Ils couchaient ensemble, souvent, parfois même plus que quand ils étaient vraiment en couple. Une façon de laisser s'exprimer leur colère respective. _

_Et puis un jour House lui avait mis un ultimatum, soit il partait pour toujours, soit elle le reprenait. Elle l'avait repris. Elle l'avait trop besoin de lui. Bien sûr cette nouvelle relation était plus dangereuse, car là si jamais ils venaient à rompre les dégâts seraient certainement irréparable. _

**Imagine-moi dans mes vieux jeans  
Mais cette fois-là sans domicile**

_Les dégâts seraient irréparable parce que cette fois ils avaient fait les choses en grand. C'était une façon de ce forcer à rester ensemble quoi qu'il advienne. Cette fois, House avait vendu son appartement, si ils venaient à se disputer ils ne pourraient plus s'éviter. House était devenu le père de Rachel, une façon pour Cuddy de l'impliquer encore plus dans sa vie. Et comme ça ils avaient fait tout un tat d'autre compromis. House savait que comme ça, ils étaient obligés de faire marcher leur relation, et avec deux personnes aussi têtues il fallait bien des engagements comme ceux-là pour que ça fonctionne. Si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas …_

**Le moral bas en haut d'un pont, d'une falaise ou d'un building  
J'aurais l'air d'un con quand j'sauterai dans le vide**

_Non ! Ca devait fonctionner, ça fonctionnerait. House ne pouvait pas se remettre d'une deuxième rupture, la première fois il s'était contenter de péter un plomb, des dépenser son argent en prostituées et alcool mais là, ça serait certainement pire. House pensait toujours au pire en premier, et cette fois il savait que si ça venait à casser, il n'y aurait certainement pas la piscine en bas pour amortir sa chute. _

**Je l'aime à mort, Je l'aime à mort, Je l'aime à mort, Je l'aime à mort **

_Mais cette fois il savait que la question ne se poserait même pas. Et que cette fois ils seraient deux, quoi qu'il arrive. _

**Je l'aime à mort mais pour la vie  
On s'dira oui, à la vie à la mort  
Et même en changeant d'avis, même en sachant qu'on a tort  
On ne changera pas la vie donc comme tout le monde j'vais en souffrir jusqu'à la mort**

_House était très têtu, et Cuddy aussi. C'est ce qui faisait que cette nouvelle relation marcherait, quand ils avaient une idée en tête ils ne l'avaient pas ailleurs. _

_C'est là qui l'a vît arriver, pour lui elle avait laissé ses cheveux friser et les avait laissé long sur ses épaules car c'est comme ça qu'il les aimait. Pour lui, elle avait à peine maquillé ses yeux car c'est comme ça qu'il les aimait. En la voyant arriver, House revît la petite étudiante qui l'avait séduite une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Comme vingt ans plus tôt, il fût charmé par ses boucles brunes et sa peau claire, comme vingt ans plus tôt il fût hypnotisé par ses yeux gris. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, là, c'est elle qui s'avança vers lui pleine de confiance et le sourire aux lèvres._

_Il n'écoutait plus rien il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, les autres n'existaient pas. C'est comme si d'un coup toute cette foule avait disparue. Wilson lui avait dit que ça ferait cet effet là, mais House c'était contenté de se moquer de son ami en lui disant qu'il était vraiment une famelette. Mais au final Wilson avait vraiment raison. C'était exactement ça. _

« Monsieur House ? Monsieur House ? » Quelqu'un le coupait dans ses pensées.

« Hein quoi ? »

« Je me répète : Voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Lisa Cuddy, ici présente, pour épouse ? »

« Oui. »

**Je l'aime à mort , Je l'aime à mort, Je l'aime à mort, Je l'aime à mort**


End file.
